


Incontro al Ghirigoro

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry incontra Draco e Narcissa a Il Ghirigoro, il giorno della presentazione del libro di Charlie sui draghi.





	Incontro al Ghirigoro

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom. Il prompt usato è "Incontro in libreria".

"Ma tu guarda chi c'è qui. Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico! Sei venuto a farti fare qualche nuova foto, Potter? Sulla Gazzetta del Profeta non ne pubblicano già abbastanza, di tue?"  
Harry strinse i denti per evitare di rispondergli per le rime e fece un bel respiro profondo, nel tentativo di non far evaporare tutta la sua pazienza.  
"Sono qui per la presentazione del libro sui draghi di Charlie, Malfoy. Se vuoi posso procurartene una copia autografata, magari ti aiuta a far passare la paura" lo stuzzicò, nonostante tutti i suoi buoni propositi, per poi decidere di ignorarlo e concentrarsi su altro. "Buongiorno, signora Malfoy" salutò la donna, che aveva appena raggiunto il fianco del figlio.  
"Buon giorno, signor Potter" gli rispose lei, porgendogli la mano.  
Mano che Harry si affrettò a prendere nella sua, per poi inchinarsi e portarsela alle labbra, in un baciamano da manuale, che avrebbe fatto invidia al più compassato dei gentiluomini.  
"Potter!" esplose Draco, del tutto shockato per quel comportamento. "Cosa stai facendo? Da quando vai così d'accordo con mia madre?"  
"Da quando mi ha salvato la vita, Malfoy. Chissà come mai, ma è una cosa che le ha fatto scalare molto velocemente la classifica delle mie persone preferite, portandola dritta ai primi posti. La cosa ti crea forse qualche problema?"  
D'accordo, Harry si era ripromesso di essere calmo e gentile, ma prendere in giro Malfoy era troppo divertente e lui non sapeva proprio resistere alla tentazione. Anche perché la faccia stizzita di Draco Malfoy era una delle cose più belle che esistessero nell'intero universo, almeno secondo il suo modesto parere.  
"Puoi giurare che mi crea problemi, Potter!" ringhiò Draco, anche se le sue parole vennero allegramente ignorate sia da Harry che dalla sua stessa madre.  
"Sembra che la presentazione del libro del giovane Weasley sarà un successo, a giudicare dalle persone che stanno affollando questo posto. Non me lo sarei mai aspettata, senza offesa" commentò infatti Narcissa, guardandosi intorno.  
"Nessuna offesa, in realtà non ce lo aspettavamo nemmeno noi, ma a quanto pare la Gazzetta ha dato talmente tanto risalto all'avvistamento in Scozia di tre settimane fa che i draghi sono tornati di gran moda e ora tutti vogliono saperne di più su di loro. Charlie ha avuto la fortuna di aver programmato l'uscita del suo libro prima di tutto questo putiferio" spiegò Harry. "Voi, invece, cosa ci fate qui?"  
"Lucius aveva bisogno di un libro sulle pozioni ricostituenti e Draco ultimamente si sta interessando ai licantropi, chissà poi perché. Per quanto mi riguarda, avevo degli affari da sbrigare a Diagon Alley e, visto che eravamo qui, ho pensato di prendere anche il libro del tuo amico, perché i draghi hanno sempre destato l'interesse di mio marito e ho sentito che il secondogenito degli Weasley è ormai riconosciuto come uno dei maghi più esperti d'Inghilterra sull'argomento."  
"Ma tu pensa, quindi a Lucius piacciono i draghi? Considerando quanto suo figlio ne ha timore, non lo avrei mai detto" infierì ancora Harry, felice di vedere Malfoy con le guance rosse, probabilmente per la rabbia. Poi tornò serio. "So che Lucius è tornato a casa da un paio di mesi. Come sta?"  
Ancora una volta, entrambi ignorarono Draco e il suo ringhio d'avvertimento.  
"Abbastanza bene, a dire il vero, grazie per averlo chiesto. È un po' dimagrito, la cucina di Azkaban lascia molto a desiderare a quanto ne so, ed è irritato perché non gli veniva consegnata la Gazzetta del profeta, lì, e ora sta cercando di rimettersi in pari con le notizie del Mondo magico, ma a parte questo al momento gode di un'ottima salute" lo ragguagliò Narcissa, come se Harry fosse sempre stato un caro amico di famiglia, e non il loro acerrimo nemico solo fino all'anno prima.  
"Aver allontanato i dissennatori da Azkaban è stata un'ottima decisione" annuì Harry. "Almeno chi esce da lì è ancora in possesso delle sue facoltà mentali. Sono felice che stia bene."  
"E da quando ti preoccupi per la salute di mio padre?" si inserì Draco, incredulo.  
Harry gli lanciò uno sguardo penetrante, prima di rispondergli.  
"Da quando sua moglie mi ha salvato la vita."  
Narcissa li guardò scuotendo la testa, come se il loro comportamento la stancasse profondamente, poi concentrò la sua attenzione sul proprietario de Il Ghirigoro, che stava chiedendo ai presenti di mettersi in fila per comprare il libro di Charlie, prima che andassero esauriti.  
"Credo che dovrei avviarmi, non vorrei che finissero davvero. È stato davvero un piacere incontrarti, signor Potter, e mi aspetto di vederti a cena da noi stasera."  
"Cosa?" esplose per l'ennesima volta Draco. "Per quale motivo Potter dovrebbe venire a cena al Manor?"  
"Perché è anche ora che tu presenti il tuo fidanzato alla famiglia, Draco" gli fece notare sua madre, con un'espressione assolutamente tranquilla ma con un tono di voce che non ammetteva un no come risposta.  
"Cosa... come... noi non... lui... io..."  
"Suvvia, Draco," lo interruppe Narcissa, divertita per quella reazione "sono pur sempre tua madre. Ti conosco! E, in ogni caso, gli sguardi che vi lanciate ogni volta che state nella stessa stanza sono così ovvi e rivelatori che, in tutta onestà, proprio non capisco come abbiate potuto pensare di ingannare qualcuno con questa vostra messinscena."  
I due ragazzi la fissarono a bocca aperta, sorpresi e imbarazzati. Fu Harry il primo a riprendersi, e le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante.  
"La ringrazio per l'invito, signora Malfoy. Accetto volentieri, sarà un piacere per me cenare con la vostra famiglia."  
Narcissa annuì e iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma dopo pochi passi si fermò di nuovo e si girò verso di loro, con un'espressione pericolosamente perfida stampata in faccia.  
"Dimenticavo" disse, rivolgendosi direttamente al figlio. "Al piano di sopra c'è una piccola rientranza nel muro, nascosta dagli scaffali della sezione sui fantasmi che è la meno frequentata dell'intera libreria. Io e tuo padre l'abbiamo scoperta quando frequentavamo ancora Hogwarts e venivamo qui con le nostre famiglie a comprare i libri per la scuola, e ne abbiamo sempre approfittato largamente. È perfetta per passare il tempo in maniera piacevole, se capisci cosa intendo."  
"Madre!" protestò Draco, che non aveva davvero nessuna voglia, né in quel momento né mai, di pensare ai propri genitori in quel genere di atteggiamenti.  
Narcissa, però, non si scompose minimamente e si allontanò con una risata allegra, chiaramente compiaciuta per essere riuscita a imbarazzare il figlio al punto da fargli quasi letteralmente andare a fuoco la faccia.  
Harry, invece, al contrario di Draco, non sembrava avere alcun problema con certe cose. Forse perché non era dei suoi genitori che si stava parlando o, molto più semplicemente, perché la sua mente, e non solo quella, al momento era completamente concentrata su altro.  
"Che ne dici, ne vogliamo approfittare?" gli chiese, gli occhi che brillavano di aspettativa.  
Draco lo guardò male, pronto a rifiutare il suo invito e a sgridarlo come meritava per averci anche solo pensato, ma Harry non si fece intimorire e, prendendolo per mano, lo trascinò fino al piano superiore della libreria, che era per sua fortuna completamente deserto. Si sarebbe scusato più tardi con Charlie, ma aveva la sensazione che il suo amico non se la sarebbe presa troppo, quando gli avrebbe spiegato il motivo della sua sparizione.


End file.
